A Challenge
by Gotta Dance 88
Summary: Just something that popped into my head. It will at least 2 chapters, maybe more. I apologize for how bad it might be. Please review. ON HIATUS


**A/n: First and foremost, I am writing this as a spur-of-the-moment idea. If there is anything that is out of character, I apologize in advance. I have only seen a few episodes of Highlander. Anyhoo, enjoy it, hate it, I don't care. Just please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, except my OC, Ella.**

A Challenge

I am watching him from the shadows. Duncan MacLeod, the immortal Highlander. The greatest swordfighter of our time. I know why my master sent me to do this particular job. My master does not trust me anymore, and this mission is my death sentence. I know it, and he knows that I know it.

But how silly of me. I have not introduced myself. I am…no, never mind. My name does not matter. My name shall stay a secret, and I have no last name, because I do not know who my parents are. They died right after I was born. There are many things I do not know. For instance, I do not know my master's name. He has always been in my life, as far back as I can remember. My childhood was a nightmare of beatings, rigorous training, and cruelty. That is how I discovered I was an Immortal. I should have died during several of the "training exercises" my master put me through, but I did not. I even tried to kill myself at one point, but I still live. I am an assassin, and my victims are other Immortals. There is a prophecy about us Immortals: There can be only One. My master desires to be that One, but it is I who must do the dirty work of killing the others. I am nothing but a pawn, easily disposed of once my usefulness is done.

However, in spite of all the cruelty I have endured during my life, I am still somehow unbroken in spirit. I have compassion, which is why I am now facing death. In my master's eyes, I have betrayed him. I did not kill one of my assignments. You see, my victim showed me a picture of his wife, and the child they were about to adopt. Having never had a family of my own, I couldn't bear the thought of taking him away from his. I let him go, and I have no regrets. But the price for this "treachery", as my master called it, is my life.

So that is why I am here, lurking in the shadows watching Duncan MacLeod and his lady friend Tessa as they walk toward their home, waiting for the perfect moment to challenge him. Suddenly he stops and turns toward me. "Alright whoever you are, come out. I know you're there."

I step forward from my shadows, trying to act unconcerned and unsurprised that he knew I was there. "I don't know why I bothered trying to hide. We are both immortals, are we not? We can sense each other's presence if we are close enough." I am proud of my acting. I sound confident, as if I am ready to take on Duncan MacLeod. Deep inside though, I am shaking. I know I cannot defeat him, and so does my master. But if I do not do this, I will be tortured and then die a much more painful death by my master's hand. At least in this fight my death by beheading will be quick. I am pulled back into the present by a question.

"What do you want?" He asks, looking me straight in the eye. I force myself to stare straight back into his as I answer.

"To challenge you, Duncan MacLeod." I see the surprise in his eyes.

"W-Why?" The surprise in his voice hurts me. I close my eyes for a second, unable to stop myself. How I hate the phrase that must be my answer.

"Because my master has ordered me. I exist only to do my master's bidding." Even as I say the words, I hear the emotionless monotone that is my voice when I say that. To cover my lapse in the mask of confidence, I draw my twin swords and take my stance. As I look at him once again, I see him exchange a puzzled look with his companion.

"Your master?" This query comes from the lady, Tessa. I can understand her confusion. Most Immortals would not say they had been sent from a master, because they are their own person, not slaves, as I am.

"Yes, my master." I answer her only because I must. If I had my way………….but I cannot think like that. I do not want to be tortured again.

Duncan MacLeod's next question surprises me. "What is his name?" His voice is filled with some emotion that I cannot identify. It can't be………………pity? No one has ever felt pity, not for me.

"I……….I do not know. I am unworthy of knowing my master's name." Yet another line that has been drilled into me since I was young. I can feel my anger rising. I burst into impatient speech, unable to control myself any longer. "Enough of this! You ask too many questions about things that are none of your business. I have challenged you, Duncan MacLeod, so fight me!"

Once again he exchanges a look with his lady, Tessa. She is worried about him, and he about her. He looks toward me, and I meet his gaze defiantly. He nods slightly. "Very well. However, I must ask a few more questions." He smiles slightly at my sigh of impatience.

"Fine, ask away." I am shaking inside. What answers could he possibly want from me? Worse, what if I do not know the answers?

The questions begin. He speaks quietly, but with gentleness. "First, I want your word that you won't hurt Tessa. Second, I want to know your name." My reaction must have been visible, because he elaborates on the question. "I like knowing my opponents' name when I am fighting. My next question, am I allowed to get my sword? And the last question, where do you propose to fight? We can hardly fight in this residential area, where there would be a lot of witnesses."

"You have my word that Tessa will not be hurt, and yes, by all means fetch your sword. As for a place to fight, the quarry on the outskirts of town will do." I turn away, preparing to leave for the quarry.

"Wait!" I feel a hand on my arm, and jerk away rapidly. I turn to face MacLeod, glaring at him. He quirks an eyebrow, looking down at me. "You haven't told me your name."

"Ella. My name is Ella."


End file.
